


Of Martinis And Moonlight

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ is not in a good mood because...





	Of Martinis And Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing cast is not mine. They belong to the wonderful Aaron Sorkin and crew. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: This story contains my original characters, Fancy Cregg and David Cerasoli. I hope you all enjoy. 

Another thing: The song, 'Bring Me All Your Lovin', is sung and was written by the ever talented Allison Moorer. I'd also like to thank Chelle. :-) You're the coolest, doll. ~*~

 

"Five more minutes," David Cerasoli mumbled into his pillow. Reaching over, he hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"I don't have five minutes," C.J. Cregg told him, pulling on her shoes. "I'm late as it is."

Lifting his head, David smiled at her before putting his head back on the pillow. "I don't know why you didn't do the normal American thing and call in sick for work."

"I'm not a normal American. In case you have forgotten, I work for the President and I'm his Press Secretary." Kissing his head, C.J. ran out the door, calling back, "Bye baby!"

~*~

"You're late," Josh said simply.

"Thank you Josh, for stating the obvious." Searching her desk, C.J. then stood and put her hands on her hips. "Damn it. Where did I put my notebook?"

"You gave it to me," Carol told her. Then to Josh she whispered, "Don't give her a hard time today, it's her..."

Snapping her head up, C.J. glared at her.

"It's her first time late to work?" Carol tried weakly. "I'm gonna go now."

Following her, Josh kept looking at her back. "Gonna tell me what's up, right Claudia Jean?"

"No," she answered.

"Come on! How long have we been friends?" he pouted.

Glancing back, she flashed a grin. "Then you should you know what's up."

~*~

Wearing a smug grin, Josh sat next to her in Leo's office. "I know what it is. And, I promise you C.J., I won't say a word."

Not looking up from her notes, she said, "You've already told Donna, haven't you."

His response to her was silence and she shook her head softly.

"Donna was being...persistent," Josh whined. "Anyway, what's wrong with Donna?"

"Nothing is wrong with her. But I just didn't want anyone to know. Yet, anyway. Give or take a week, and then I would've said something." Shrugging, C.J. smiled at him. "Maybe I'd throw a tantrum and whine that you all didn't remember, but I would've gotten over it. It's not that important."

Leaning in, Josh was about to whisper something, but Leo decided to enter the room then. "All right people, let's try to make this short and sweet. Josh, you first..."

~*~

The phone began to ring as soon as she entered her office and C.J. sighed before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Claudia, how has your day been today?" Fancy Peterson asked. "My oh my, today is your birthday."

"You had to call didn't you?" C.J. growled and sat back in her chair.

"Hey, at least I'm calling you there. I had this thing that I was going to do. Ya know, call your apartment, sing 'Happy Birthday' on your answering machine, but no, David picked up and we started to chat for a bit..."

Clearing her throat, her aunt asked, "Is there a legitimate reason you called? I do have to get back to work."

"Sure, I call to talk and you have to work." Snorting, Fancy asked her, "Why didn't you just call in sick today?"

"And why is everybody asking me that!" C.J. cried. "First David, then you. What's with that?"

"Because we're smart," she told her aunt. Changing the subject, she said happily, "I'm drivin' up this weekend. We'll get drunk on Saturday, in honor of your new age."

Laughing, C.J. asked, "You love it that you're twenty-one, don't you?"

"It doesn't hurt."

~*~

"Thought I'd come and say Happy Birthday," Danny whispered from the doorway. "Here, I got you a card."

Speechless, C.J. just stared at him for a moment. "Thank you Danny."

He shrugged. "Are you doing anything special tonight with...David?"

"Hopefully not," she admitted softly. "I mean, it's just a birthday."

"You're forty," he replied. "That's not just any birthday."

"And to think I didn't want to be reminded today," C.J. mumbled.

Giving a smile, Danny went to her and touched her shoulder briefly. "You're beautiful for forty."

~*~

"Outta my office. Now," she growled, her eyes looking at the person over her glasses. Her hands clutched the arms of the chair, and her legs were crossed.

"Why," Josh whined.

"Because I want to go home," C.J. told him calmly. "And I'm sure Donna wants to too."

Glaring at her for a few minutes, he then walked to her and kissed the top of her head. "Happy Birthday Claudia Jean."

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling as she watched him walk out of her office.

Draping her coat over her arm, C.J. paused and looked around her office before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her.

~*~

With her eyes on the floor as she entered her apartment, C.J. didn't know that it had been transformed into illuminated room until she looked up and saw David standing there, a drink in each hand.

"Right on time," he told her with a smile and holding out the glass to her.

Kissing him deeply, she broke away and nodded. "That I am. Why did you go to all this trouble?"

"What trouble?" David wondered, going to the kitchen. Calling over his shoulder, he told her, "Go and get comfortable. Dinner won't be ready for awhile, so there's time for us to just...talk."

Shucking her coat and shoes, she went to the couch and settled herself on one of the sides, tucking her legs under her, sipping the drink that was in her hand.

"This is too much," C.J. started as he came into the room.

"No, it's not," David replied, shaking his head. Turning on the stereo, he smiled and beckoned her to him. "Let's dance."

Please don't bring me flowers  
Tied in a pretty bow.  
I'd trade a thousand roses  
For just one hand to hold.

And I don't want candy  
Sugar hurts my teeth.  
All I want is you tonight  
That'd be really sweet.

There's nothing more at  
The five and dime that I really need.  
Your kiss is the only gift  
That means a thing to me.

Bring me all your lovin'.  
That's something you ain't tried.  
Bring me all your lovin'  
And I'll be satisfied.

I don't want a poem  
Written on a fancy card.  
I'd rather have "I love you"  
Scribbled on my heart.

I won't wear a fancy dress  
From a downtown store.  
But wrap me up in your arms,  
And baby I'll be yours.

Bring me all your lovin'.  
That's something you can't buy.  
Bring me all your lovin'  
and I'll give you all of mine.

Bring me all your lovin'.  
Throw your presents in the creek  
Bring me all your lovin',  
And I'll be tickled pink.

At the end of the song, she moved away partly from him and smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?" he wondered, brushing back her hair.

C.J. shrugged. "I just needed that."

~*~

With dinner finished, C.J. sat patiently, waiting for her next surprise. She heard a few mumbles from the kitchen and some drawers opening, but her temptation to go and help quickly vanished when she watched him walk out, a cupcake on a small plate with one candle sticking out.

Laughing, she clapped her hands and kissed his cheek as he set it down in front of her.

"Oh David, this is so sweet," she laughed.

"Make a wish and blow out your candle," he told her, folding his arms and smiling.

Closing her eyes, she took a moment before opening them again and blowing them out. With a look up at him, C.J. took the candle out and licked off the frosting from the bottom.

"This is all for me?" she gushed.

"All for you," he nodded.

~*~

"What are you doing this weekend?" Donna asked, entering C.J.'s office the next day.

"Getting drunk with Fancy."

"Sounds like fun, can I come?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Smiling, C.J. nodded. "Sure, more the merrier."

Grinning back, Donna said, "Oh good. I'll talk to you about the details later."

~*~

Struting into the bar, Fancy Peterson's eyes traveled around the room. "This'll do."

"Glad you like," her aunt said, rolling her eyes. "Seeing that it is my birthday party."

The trio of women went to a table in a corner, sat down and waited for the waitress to come and take their order.

"It's her birthday, sort of," Fancy said to the woman right away, pointing at C.J.

"Well, we have this a birthday special," she told them. "First round of drinks are free."

Smiling happily, Fancy told her, "I'll have a Rum and Coke."

"The same," Donna nodded.

"I'll have a Martini," C.J. told her, a glare at her niece.

Taking down their order, the waitress nodded. "All right, I'll be back in a sec."

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Fancy asked, eyebrows raised. "Haven't seen you for awhile, what's going on in wonderful D.C. and the West Wing?"

"Mal had their baby. A girl," Donna rushed. "Josh and I are planning a trip to the country sometime next month..."

Sitting back, C.J. looked at the two younger women at the table. Being forty didn't feel any different than being thirty-nine, yet there was something different about her. A more grown-up feeling.

"What's up with you? You have this far off look on your face, Auntie," her niece stated as she took a drink.

"Just...thinking."

"It's Saturday, whatever for?" Fancy wondered, getting a giggle from Donna.

"Never mind that," C.J. told them. "So what else is on the agenda for tonight?"

~*~

The festivities didn't end for her that night. The next afternoon, the Senior Staff and a few friends along with Fancy and David all crowded into her apartment for a party.

"I don't think I'm up for it," C.J. groaned, watching the people mingle around.

"Up for what?" Josh asked, dipping a carrot into some dip. "This is really good. Where did you get it?"

"The store Josh. That may be a foreign place to you, but to us who actually eat real food, it's a great place that allows you to an assortment of foods," she told him as if addressing a small child. "Now, back to my original statement, the getting older part."

"Why? You've done good so far," he said, half-shrugging. "I mean, it's not like you can tell that you're forty. What does forty look like anyway?"

She shrugged and stole a carrot from his plate. "You are a sweet man, you know that Josh?"

"Yeah," he replied, a slight laugh in his voice.

~*~

As soon as the group broke out in "Happy Birthday", C.J. looked back to see Fancy enter the room with a cake and set it on the table in front of her.

As they finished, there was clapping and then they all began to urge her to blow out the candles. Brushing her hair back from her face, C.J. smiled before doing as she was told.

More clapping and David took over, cutting the cake into squares for everyone.

Looking across from her, she smiled at her niece and Liam as they stood there, arms around each other, watching her.

This is what she liked, what she wanted. Family, friends. Standing and seeing that he was done cutting the cake, C.J. took his hand and led him to the window.

"Your turn to make a wish," she whispered, looking at the sky.

He closed his eyes and then leaned in to kiss her. "It's already come true."

~*~

I hope everyone liked!

Dani Beth

  

  



End file.
